


Always Us

by yourebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As summer ends, Albus and Scorpius have a heart-to-heart at the Burrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Us

‘Here you are,’ Scorpius murmured, crossing the wide back porch of the Burrow to stand next to the swing seat on which Albus Potter had been quietly dozing.

The sun was low in the sky now, warm peach rays picking out the subtle strands of red in Al’s black hair and casting a soft glow across his pale, freckled skin.

Opening one black-lashed eyelid slightly, Al watched upside down as Scorpius loomed over him. ‘Sorry, love,’ he murmured, sleepily. Scorpius squashed the little thrill he still experienced when Albus called him ‘love’. ‘It was,’ he yawned widely, ‘too hot,’ another yawn, ‘in there,’ he finished.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. ‘Cover your mouth, you great beast,’ he chastised gently. Albus ignored him. ‘Why didn’t you let me know you were sneaking out?’ Scorpius continued.

Albus shrugged. ‘You were having fun,’ he murmured, his eyelids drifting closed again. ‘Sometimes I think you only come here for my family,’ he teased Scorpius.

‘Don’t be insane,’ Scorpius scoffed, ‘your family scares the hell out of me.’ He brushed a hand across the top of Al’s wild mop of hair. ‘I only come to these things for you.’

Too comfortable to sit up, Al blew a lazy kiss at Scorpius in response. Scorpius coughed, glad that Al had his eyes closed and couldn’t see the blush that spread over Scorpius’ nose and cheeks. ‘Budge up,’ he muttered instead, shoving gently at Al’s shoulder.

Blinking sleepily, Al flung an arm over the back of the swing and levered himself into a sitting position. Scorpius settled himself quickly and Al lay back down, wriggling around to make himself comfortable. They sat in silence for a few moments, swaying back and forth as Scorpius absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Al’s unruly black hair.

Suddenly, Al sighed and opened his bright, green eyes. ‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, his gaze compassionate and warm. Startled, Scorpius clenched his hands, forgetting that they were entwined in Al’s hair.

‘Sorry!’ he said disentangling his hands. Laughing softly, Al reached up and twined his fingers with Scorpius’, drawing their linked hands down to his waist.

‘Calm down,’ he murmured sleepily. ‘What’s wrong?’

Scorpius sighed gustily. ‘It’s just, we go back to school in a week. It’s going to be so different.’

Reaching up with his other hand, Al stroked Scorpius’ long fingers and nodded understandingly. ‘Well, we’ll be in our final year. That’s a lot of pressure.’

Scorpius huffed. ‘I didn’t mean classwork, Al,’ he muttered. ‘We’re going to be...out,’ he muttered. ‘As in, _out_. Everyone’ll know.’

Al smirked, his eyes drifting closed again. ‘They already do,’ he commented.

‘What?’ Scorpius asked. ‘How?’

Al chuckled sleepily. ‘Apparently we weren’t as sly as we thought we were. According to Lily everyone’s known for months.’ He laughed again at Scorpius’ gasp. ‘So it’ll all be fine. They’ve guessed, and gossiped, and gotten over it already. And when we go back and I hold your hand,’ he squeezed their clasped hands, ‘or stroke your cheek, or you straighten my hair,’ Scorpius realised he had absent-mindedly started finger combing Al’s hair again, ‘it’ll be fine. Unremarkable.’ He smiled up at Scorpius and Scorpius felt his heart rate quicken even after eighteen months together.

‘That’ll be nice, then,’ he commented blandly. Al opened his eyes and chuckled again.

‘You _wanted_ to cause a scene,’ he murmured.

‘I did no-’ Scorpius started

‘You great big drama queen,’ Albus added fondly.

‘Oh shut it,’ Scorpius retorted without rancour. ‘I’m not saying it wouldn’t have been _nice_ to be infamous for something other than our fathers,’ Al laughed quietly at Scorpius’ candour, ‘but it’ll be even nicer to be able to just be...us.’

Al stroked Scorpius’ fingers again. ‘We’re always _us_ ,’ he said firmly. ‘No matter what’s going on, we’re always _us_.’ He yawned again, raising both their hands to cover his mouth. When he closed his mouth again, he pressed a tender kiss to the back of Scorpius’ hand before letting them drop down to his chest. ‘Sorry,’ he murmured, ‘’m so tired.’

‘Don’t worry, love,’ Scorpius said quietly. ‘Go to sleep.’

Albus opened his eyes wide at Scorpius’ words. ‘You called me ‘love’,’ he said quietly.

Scorpius smiled contentedly. ‘Yes, I did. Love,’ he added softly.

Albus smiled back at him, sighing softly before his eyes drifted closed. ‘Love you,’ he murmured quietly.

‘I love you, too,’ Scorpius responded, pressing a kiss to Al’s forehead and relaxing into the gentle swaying of the swing and the soft breeze of early evening.


End file.
